Goodbye
by Chorusip
Summary: After the death of a Cullen family member, Bella is in shambles. This is both POST eclipse AND post BREAKING DAWN. You'll see what I mean if you read the change takes place chap 9
1. I Do

I suddenly understood what they meant by the term 'cold feet

I suddenly understood what they meant by the term 'cold feet.' I stood in the dressing room, paler than usual, while Alice laced the back of my dress. I forced myself to look in the mirror, and my heart piled over with this wave of nerves, and I shuddered from the sudden chill that ran down my body.

"Turn around, Bella!" Alice chimmed, her eyes were as lit up and excited as mine should have been. "What do you think, Rosallie?" She asked, stepping back, studying over the old-fashioned lace and the Alice-Designed train.

"You forgot the blue beret," Rosallie commented, seeming truly uninterested.

"You know what they say, 'this isn't the groom's wedding, it's the brides.' and Bella wanted a tradiational, nothing fancy, wedding." Alice sighed, just a tad bit over dramatically.

"While Alice finishes you up, Bella, let's hear your vows," Rosallie insisted. I looked up, suprised.

"Uhm... okay. _Edward, when the people said I wouldn't be marrying you, but your family, I think I was probably one of the luckiest brides to be able to be welcomed into such a wonderful family. You all have been very accepting of me, even though I'm definatly not what you all would have hoped for," _I slured the words, reciting them to fast, "_But you, Edward Cullen, are the person I would give my life for. I will always love you, until the very end." _

Alice looked up, while Rosallie left the room. "Short and sweet, he'll love it. But I _am_ your favorite, correct?"

"Alice, you and Edward are my life. All of you actually. But, think about it, would I put up with all of your makeovers and kidnappings if I _didn't_ love you?" Alice's high pitched laugh automatically made my nerves relax. No problems. She sprayed my hair a final time, the loops and flowers probably becoming permanent.

Rosallie popped her head in "Come on Bella, it's time!" She was smiling, and I was happy to realize it was for me. She wasn't holding any grudges tonight.

"So, Alice, just a simple, outdoors wedding, right?" I asked, stumbling over my words, my breath excelerating.

"Just a few personal touches made by yours truly." She grinned, and led me out to the night sky feild. There was a path, lined with thousands of twinkle lights, all leading to the almost translucent tented area, fountains pouring all around the front. It was simple, I had to admit. But it was also expensive. Very expensive.

"Alice, it's beautiful, just what I wanted." I smiled at her, and gave her the biggest hug I could muster, my hand still recovering from last months... damage.

Alice stepped into the bridesmaid's spot in the line, and did the tradional step to the altar. I followed suit, Charlie meeting up with me at the very last possible second. Edward stood, so amazingly _dazzleing_ in his suit, this was perfect. I stepped through the door, and braced myself for the wedding. _My_ wedding.


	2. DeathGrip Hug

"Alice, I just wanted to say thank you so much, before Edward comes back

"Alice, I just wanted to say thank you so much, before Edward comes back. This is just what I wanted." I was crying, for the both of us. I knew that if she was able to, she would be crying right with me. She was smiling though, so happy. I had never had a friend that would be as happy for me as I was, someone who would be heart broken when I was, but Alice was that person. Vampire, I guess. But that didn't matter, in just a few hours, I would be her sister.

"You have made Edward so happy, Bella. And me." She dragged me into a death grip hug, spinning me around in her excitement. We were walking out the doors, everyone else still inside, dancing their cares away.

"Ugh. Do you smell that, Bella?" Alice drew her nose up, not breathing. "Ah, that is AWFUL!"

"I don't smell anything, Alice."

"Okay then," Alice turned in front of me, rubbing her nose, only letting me see her, nothing else. She was literally bouncing around with

excitement, "You're going to need a completely new wardrobe! And we can head out to Phoenix in a few days, don't worry, we'll make sure

nothing bad happens, NOTHING can get past us!" She was trailing on with this complicated, and potentially life scarring amount of beauty plans.

I stood there, listening, just looking at my sister. Jasper was lucky to have her! Oh and Emmett, he was so great! I could see myself, taking the

arm wrestling match with him, winning. Carlisle and Esme, my 'parents' as far as anyone in Alaska would know, anyways.

"It's just so GREAT!" My heart swelled. "Bella, I love you so mu-" Then she cut off, the same expression plastered on her face. It seemed that we  
were in slow motion, as she slid to the ground, not making a sound. An enormous black wolf stood behind her, a limp piece of Alice in his hand.

Before I could take any of what had just happened in, he lunged on Alice, shredding her body.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed, my throat rattling with the force of my scream, I lunged on top of the remains of Alice, furiously kicking and scratching

the beast. The thing took a swipe at my chest, and blood was leaking from my dress, onto Alice's. The beast seemed shocked. I looked closer.

The eyes seemed regretful. Sam Uley stood above our bodies. He swiped me off top of Alice, and threw a flame at her. I don't know where it

came from, I just know that Alice was screaming, dying. I stood, to afraid, to shocked to move. Sam poked my skin, not hard like a rock, soft like

a defenseless creature. He looked at my eyes, and then he... flew through the air? I looked down and saw Edward, gasping, beating the fire

with his suit, "Jasper! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

He flashed to his side. Then he looked down.

"ALICE!" He dry- sobbed. He beat the fire, sinking to the ground. The fire went out. Along with the life in her eyes.

I was sobbing, shaking, screaming. But not for the two of us like before. Just for me. Alice was would never be able to hug me like she had just seconds  
before. There wouldn't be anyone to kidnap me, or force me into the clothes that were fit for a model. I laughed through the trail of tears that were washing into my mouth, at the memories. The laughing barely lasted a second, when a saw Jasper draped over Alice, his back heaving, as he tried with his all of his power to cry. My breathing became heaving, my intaking breathe like a yawn. Edward was standing above me, his hand over his mouth, his eyes popping from his head, his head tilted slightly to the side. Alice wouldn't dance while she walked, the way she always did, a casualty I took for granted. My Alice, not my Jacob, or Edward, or Renee, was gone.

My Alice. My Sister.


	3. Alone

We didn't leave the wedding. We stayed in the candle lit tent, the tent with a 'special touch of Alice' as she had put it only hours before, and we mourned. Jasper took Alice's remains, and left. We had basically herded the guests out the other way, wishing them well. We sat silently in a tight circle.

"What now?" It was more of a statement, as if, we couldn't do anything without Alice, instead of a question, that came from Emmett's lips. His eyes seemed to sag. Rosallie sat next to him, pulling her fingers through her hair, staring at the ground.

"WOULD YOU STOP OBSESSING OVER YOURSELF JUST ONCE, ROSALLIE?!" Edward shouted across to her. He had lifted his head from the palms of his hands and was staring at her, hatred in his eyes.

Rosallie shied away from his voice, dropping her hands into her lap.

"You aren't the only one who misses her already, Edward." She muttered, just loud enough that I could decipher the words. I pulled Edwards head onto my lap, brushing his bronze hair with my hands. This time, it wasn't me who deserved to be comforted. Edward went through the motions of crying, everything except the tears themselves, his body heaved as his breathing turned hysterical, his lower lip trembling as he thought. I sat, the image of her face, lit up, for me, just an hour before. The only screaming that had taken place was from Jasper, well after the guests had left.

Esme sat, alone, in the corner. I stood up, moving Edwards silent body back to its original position, letting go of his hand as I walked over to her. In the ten steps it took for me to walk over to her, I had realized, this was the second child she had lost. I sat next to her, my arms around her, and we sat. Just sat. I listened to her breathing falter, seeming like she decided that the habit wasn't needed anymore.

"Who did this, Bella?" She whispered, sounding so tired.

"The wolf." I answered simply.

She nodded her head. The action surprised, and confused me, and I turned to look at her.

"He thought we had turned you. But why did he run? Why not kill the REST OF OUR DAMN FAMILY?" She shouted, and the head of the circle turned to look at us. No laughter were in their eyes. They just looked, blankly.

"He must of realized that I was still alive."

"Why?"

"I guess because…" I continued answering her question.

"No, why Alice? The _parents_ are supposed to go _first_. That's how it's always been. My parents died before me, their parents before them." She uttered slowly, trying to make sense of the situation. "I want her _back_, I'll give anything. My life. My chance at heaven. Anything."

"Esme, there is a way." Edward shuddered at the words, but looking determined either way. He looked up at me as I stood, numb. His eyes were shining from the tears that should have been there. He looked ashamed. I looked at him until he looked away.

"You must be joking."


	4. Another Way

"_You must be joking_"

"What do you _mean_ there's a way to bring her back?" My voice was monotone as I intertwined our fingers together.

"As you realized, vampires aren't the most, normal creatures. We don't abide by the laws of the human world, and so our deaths were stopped once, from being bitten, and can be stopped, once again. You must understand how rare it is to find a… vegetarian like ourselves. The nature of a vampire was made to be brutal, deathly, and vengeful. But you can't be vengeful if there is nothing to be avenged, correct?"

I nodded silently, suddenly aware of all of the other ears listening.

"So the vengeful nature only comes into play when death has occurred. Take for example, Victoria and James. Most _humans _would, after time, realize that killing James was self-defense, necessary. James was a murderer. Victoria attempted to kill you, the one person who I look up to most, the leader. Had she successfully done such an act," he shuddered and looked embarrassed for even saying it, "and had she had the fresh remains, burned or not, she would have been able to bring him back to his original state. However, revenge comes at a price. Not only would she have to… kill the enemy, but she would have had to kill an ally, the leading, most respected-in-their-eyes person, or vampire." he muttered, looking away.

I slid my hands from his hands, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"So… I would have to _kill_ Sam?" I asked.

"It's not even a small price to pay." Emmett added.

"You're right. It's not."

"You're over looking something, Bella. _Sam_ isn't the leader anymore. And you've got the enemy, but you're forgetting about your _ally."_

**SO?! It's a very short chapter, but I like suspense. NOW- it's your turn. Vote who you think the packs leader is (Not hard- it says it in Eclipse) and who the friend is. I'll take it from there. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great!**

**I'm trying really hard to definatly figure out where the story is going and everything... kind of hard. (Okay, REALLY hard!!) So bare with me!**


	5. Look Here

AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!!

Sorry guys- I know- I hate these too!

((I won't be updating until I get a sufficient amount of people's thoughts about the questions (that where on the bottom of the last chapter- and a few lines under this!) You'll see WHY if you keep reading! ))

But I'm still figuring out WHAT the rest of the story is going to end up being- who's with who- all of that good stuff that I HOPE you want to know!

So I'm going to ask you this— answer in a review or message:

WHO IS THE RIGHTFUL PACK LEADER?

WHO IS THE LEADER OR PERSON BELLA LOOKS UP TO MOST?

And not even on just THESE fw chapters- your reviews I'll be reading until the very end- and your reviews will be making this story be ABLE to go to the end! (as opposed to stopping halfway.)

You're opinions will decide what's going to happen- I'm basing it all of you guys!

And I don't always think things through, and I'll make rash decisions with these- and regret them later. One reviewer was kind enough to mention a conflict with the characters- and so I'm fixing all of that now.

SOOOOOO—if you've got any amazing 'WOW! I LOVE how you !' or 'you can't do that- because... wouldn't let ...do... !' or even 'but they wouldn't act like that'

Any opinions or questions, I love hearing them, and I actually DO listen!

Thanks very much!

Heather!


	6. Hunting

"What do you mean, 'not Sam'?" I asked him. "He's been the pack leader since I've known him, granted that hasn't been an extremely long while…"

"Do you remember last month, after the pack came to watch us at our first practice before the fight? I told you that Sam wasn't the _rightful_ leader. Remember?" He stared at me, as if the pure force of his eyes could make me remember. I gasped.

"_Jacob?!_ I have to… _kill Jacob?_" I stuttered. I stared down at my lap, shaking my head.

"You look… confused, Bella." Carlisle so _lovingly _shared. I just looked up at him, unbelieving. "Don't you realize what their pack has done? They've taken away part of our family, of us, of you. They don't deserve life." He was scowling at me. I hadn't thought about it before, but Alice wasn't only Esme's daughter, but Carlisle's, too.

But still, this was coming from Carlisle. Not Jasper. _Carlisle._

"How are we supposed to kill Jacob," I still hated those words, "when we're forgetting a major part, here! Jacob left. I don't know where he went to. You don't know where he went to. I doubt HE knew where he went to. So even if we do catch him, he could have very well…" I tried to think of something that would block this coven of vampires, and not much would, "hooked up with another group of werewolves!"

"That theory is horribly unlikely, Bella. This is the only pack we know to exist. But you are right about his running away. Any ideas?"

We sat in silence, frustration plain on all of the faces around me. Every once in a while, someone would force there lips open, trying to PUSH a thought out, and close it back again, sinking our hopes over and over again.

I sat, not thinking of ways to track him down, but reasons why I should kill him.

He killed Alice.

_He didn't. Sam did._

He was the one who knew when we were going to change me.

_But he couldn't help that, remember? The pack can read each others minds. Anything could have slipped out._

They didn't even know if I was going to follow through!

_Better safe then sorry._

Better safe, meaning what? Better I was dead? Of course. Jacob had said just that months ago. But, it hadn't been three days AFTER the wedding, it was barely thirty minutes!

_If you stop the problem before it gets to big…_

At first, my counter causes seemed logical, Jacob couldn't have helped them knowing, but then, I realized it was just pure hatred of vampires.

"We'll just have to track him. It would be easier than tracking a vampire, there scent is stronger, more repulsive to you all. It shouldn't be that hard." I added my input into the silent circle.

"But none of us know tracking, Bella."

"None of us? You're forgetting the vampire that has had a few years practice of brutally slaughtering vampires. No doubt he had to track a few armies down." Esme implied, finally surfacing from her trance. I felt ashamed that the only thing she had to say, was a tip for killing Jacob. She never should have had to go through this.

"Jasper." The entire circle realized this at that one moment.

"And weren't you JUST talking about vengeance? No doubt he would be more alert, stronger, much more of an urge to go after him? It wouldn't take long, just a few minutes." Emmett wondered aloud.

Emmett. I wanted so badly to have this entire situation to just… go away. I want to have him screaming after us, laughing his crinkly-eyed laugh as Edward and I made our way to the car. And even know I wanted him to laugh. Just laugh. Make a joke about Jacob. Anything, I didn't want my once jubilant family to suddenly be so tired, so sad.

"THAT'S WHY HE RAN!" I screamed, suddenly fully aware. Heads flew up, shocked at my outburst. "Jacob KNEW I wasn't going to be changed for a few days! He KNEW THAT! He must have THOUGHT to the others that I was going to be changed, but not AFTER, _before_! He ran because he knew we'd figure it out, and he didn't want to be near here!" My chest was heaving, tears rolling down my cheeks, as I shouted this betrayal. I didn't feel any pain for Jacob. Let them kill him. Let ME kill him. Sudden ripping sounds exploded from my family's chests. It made sense. I knew it did.

But maybe I was wrong.

For once, I didn't care.

ALRIGHTY! Incase you didn't notice, I didn't mention who the ally was. I'm still waiting for some more inputs, who you THINK is the ally. I've got some more twists coming up, so you shouldn't be to bored. Andddd special thanks to Nikkiren for pointing that fact out! I would have completely over looked that!


	7. Death is the Exception

"Even if we were to find Jacob, we're still forgetting the ally." Rosalie said. All heads turned towards me. I had to choose. My head tilted to the side, my eyes taking a turn at staring at each of the family members.

Esme. She didn't have a choice of becoming what she was, I knew none of them did. She lost her child, but still willingly took in Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. She never complained. Not once. She was happy, all of the time, except for now.

Emmett. He is so funny! He's so sweet, he can lighten any mood. Except for this one. I could fully understand why Rosalie saved him.

Rosalie is gorgeous. I didn't know what it was about her that made it so unbearable to go without her was. Her vanity was her main characteristic, always looking at herself in a mirror, holding herself with pride, except for now.

Carlisle. He was so forgiving, so peaceful. He accepted me into his family, like everyone else here. He was a man of patience, except for now, as he paced back and forth across the room.

Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. His mind was on war, but his heart was all for Alice. It still was. Even now. He was the only one who was still acting like himself, even if he wasn't with us. Death seemed to make an exception for everything. Normally, the world went on, a happy place. Except for now. The family would all be happy and excited, sitting at home as their child was on their way to their honeymoon. Except for tonight.

Edward would have been holding me right now, except for tonight, as he stood, staring at me, trying his hardest not to scowl.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" I asked them, "All of you are JUST as important to me as Alice is. I'm sure it's the same way for you."

"Bella's right," Carlisle admitted.

"It's not Bella's decision," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie! She's RIGHT, we're ALL the same in this-"

"I mean it's not her decision to decide who the ally is. It's Jaspers. I think it should also be his decision on whether or not we do, in fact, all matter the same amount to Jasper, as we do to each other."

Jasper walked through the tent's opening halfway through her speech.

"We ARE doing this, and I know exactly who I look up to most. Stand, if you would, please, Bella darling." He didn't grin, like all of the cartoon villains when they made their speeches, he just stood, looking at me.

Edward threw himself in front of me.

"What the hell are you saying, Jasper?" He shouted, snarling, growling.

"Who is more admirable than someone who risks their life every single moment, just to be with the one she loves? She displayed wonderful leadership, and bravery at the fight just a month ago, giving you, Edward, your chance to survive. She kept our little secret from the very beginning, she knew something wasn't right when you slammed yourself into that van to save her, yet she kept her mouth shut. She trusts us all completely, I can feel it, which is one rather large accomplishment, seeing as how we have lied to her numerous times, as to protect her. I'm very sorry, Bella, that you will never be a part of this family. Edward, best of luck finding a new girl." Jasper. This was the calm, quiet man I had once known. Now he knew no pity except for his own.

As I said, Death Really Is the Exception.

**Well, here it is... the chapter I HOPE you ALL have been waiting for. I'm sorry it took so long, we've been really busy around here. (Chores. Grr.) I hope you like it, and if you have ANY suggestions (even with the grammar) just say so, and I'll fix it. **

**I hope I'm writing this well enough for you all!**


	8. Solution

**Here it is! thhheee chapter. sure, their will be plenty more of theeese chapters- but hopefully you guys have been nearly peeing your pants for this one. hopefully. And sorry for all of the chapters that have the same opening sentence twice- i dont know why thats happening- just managed to catch it this time. Shew! oh- and ive forgotten a VERY large thing here- DISCLAIMER! I don't own ANY Of these characters- or ANY of the ones before this chapter! if i EVER add my own character- ill let ya know, kay?**

My mouth fell open, and I quickly snapped it shut. I had to die.

It was funny, in a non comedic way; I had repeated those words to myself as I was walking down the isle. I had to die then, die for Edward.

And now I was dying for Alice. Only, how was this different? It was for love, either way.

"WAIT!!" I shouted out, Edward swiftly turned his head back at me, still defending me. "I have to die!"

"No, you don't, Bella." Carlisle said solemnly. "Jasper knows the rules. If he can't live the way we do, he must leave. Not only that, but the treaty would still be broken, and it wouldn't even be to have a member join the family. I am ashamed of you, Jasper." He stared at him, frowning.

"Carlisle! You've known Alice for centuries, and you're willing to let her go, for this human girl?" He sounded astonished, and hurt.

"That's not what I mean! I have to DIE," they just stared at me, obviously thinking I was turning deaf, "but not completely. Technically, when your heart stops beating..." I trailed off, staring at Carlisle, hoping he was catching on.

"You're considered dead." He stated.

"And so, technically, you all are dead." I was grinning now, trying to convince them. "I wouldn't literally have to die, just be turned into one of you. We could have Alice back."

Their eyes lit up, I knew they regretted having me instead of Alice. Except for Edward that is, as he breathed out, and collapsed, bringing me into an overly tight hug, but I didn't mind. I wasn't up to wasting my time on something so small, like breathing, when I wouldn't need to soon, anyways. I just hugged him back.

"Thank you, Bella." he whispered into my ear. However, Esme was not so inconspicuous. She lunged forward, gasping as she hugged me and Edward.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you so much." She told me.

"Where are her ashes, Jasper?" Carlisle asked him.

"I've got them at the house. Let's leave now. We don't want to take any chances on timing here." He suggested. Edward lifted me up, cradling me in his arms.

"Let's get this going!" I yelled a smile large on my face. This time, when I laughed, I wasn't alone; everyone was letting out anxious sighs and laughs of relief. We were all going to be together.

I could care less about Jacob. Jacob brought us here.

As we stepped through the doorway, Edward put me down, never letting go of my hand. "Where are we doing this?" HE muttered, starring at me, regret filling his eyes. "Perhaps my room would be most suitable. She's rather fond of the bed." He suggested a hint of a smile in his voice.

"That sounds like a very good idea, Edward. Let's carry on." Carlisle proposed. We walked up the stairs, at human pace. My supposed-to-be marriage bed was turning into my very own death bed. We walked into the room, and Edward lifted me onto the bed, joining me at the same time.

"Bring me the morphine, Emmett." Carlisle told him, then turned back to Edward and I. "We've never had someone willingly be turned, and it was always in a rushed attempt to save them. Obviously, you aren't the same case. So, I'm going to try to give you human pain relievers, morphine, as I said. It may help in the beginning, but after such a while, it may stop working. I can't give you anymore after the maximum does, because you'll still be alive until the very last hour of the transformation, and so you could overdose. Remember, the venom only works as long as your heart is beating."

I squeezed Edwards's hand. "I'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly at all of them. I looked over at Jasper, and remembered that he too could be affected by emotions. I tried to send a deep surge of happiness through me, picturing what my new life was going to be like. A new house with my new family. Edward and I, together, nothing holding us back. This was great. I looked over at Jasper again, and the pain in his eyes lightened very slightly, and that made me even happier, that I could help him, and the pain continued to cease. Eventually, he looked almost normal again, except for the frown that was plastered on his face.

Carlisle had finished setting up the morphine shots, and started walking towards me.

"Now, Edward. You will bite the parts of her body where the blood flows most heavily, but still are the farthest places from her heart. If the venom enters her heart before the transformation is done, it could kill her. So we are going to be going with the places that we used on most everyone here. First, the two wrists have a major artery. You will bite her exactly _here _and _here_. Then, another main artery is on the side of her neck, just below her jaw line. So you will bite right _here_ where the shoulder meets the neck, so that you don't puncture it, just in case. The next is in her legs, on the upper thigh. If you bite down to low towards the knee, you may risk the chance of puncturing her tendon. Those are your safest chances. Now, shall we pro-" Carlisle was cut off by Edward.

"I did it last time, I can be alone for this, I'll call you when I'm finished, or if their are any problems. Trust me." He said this very solemnly, and I couldn't help but agree. He wasn't even dazzling _me_ but I still felt the full force. He was amazing. He always would be, nothing could change that, not even death.

**FINALLY! I Finished this chapter. TO be honest- I was pretty lazy this week- and kept putting it off. Well, for any of you who were about to stop reading this story to the death of Alice, and the NEAR death of Bella, hopefully you enjoy this chapter- because now you know that Bella will still live. (You couldn't have the book without her!) Thanks for all of your comments, ideas, and support! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys, Breaking Dawn finally came out. I have to say—I love ALL of it... except for Renesme. **

**I know, I know, you're probably going to shoot me or something. I just think that Bella's attention should be on EDWARD. ALLLLLL on Edward. But whatever ******

**Anyways—im backkk! And I have no idea how the fanfics for twilight are doing, now that the basic series is over. Anywhooo—ima continue this story! **

So this is it. THIS is how it feels. Not to good, I can assure you of THAT little factor. _**EHHH.**_ Again. Another jolt. The 'fire' finally slowed down, but even the ashes burn after the fires over, right? I am finally able to THINK. And now that I CAN think, I really don't think I want to. See, that whole 'fire' situation? Not actual fire. Not even actual pain. Painful thoughts, memories, people. For almost three days now, memories and memories and MORE memories keep rolling over in my head. Edward, leaving me. Me, leaving Edward. Renee, sounding so… scared over the phone, JUST to have it end up not even BEING Renee, but a recording of her voice, used to lure me into James's trap. Things just kept getting worse and worse. The thoughts triggered some unknown nerve in my body, making it impossible to calm down, to hold still, to not claw at yourself, until you can't breath. Not that I need to breath, now, right? Vampire and all? It's just… it hurts. It's painful, just thinking of the mistakes. It's a lot like what I would have figured Judgement Day to be like. Every bad memory, every thing you wish you could have changed, being injected into your blood stream, curdling my very blood, until there was really nothing left. I really can't explain this. Alright, let me explain where I am at now, alright? You know after you've puked (sorry for the abrupt word) you're just so… WEAK? Everything is hot, and you can't stand, speak, or breath? Okay. So multiply that by, let's say four. Then, add a hot stove top to every inch of your body. Get the picture? Good.

But, now… the dark is just… so… nice. Maybe I shouldn't be trying to…stay awake. Maybe… I'll just take a nap…

"Bella!" I was jostled awake by the violent slapping of my cheeks from Carlisle. Blinking open my eyes, I rolled over on my stomach, rubbing my eyes. "She's alright to move around now, everything's fine."

"No Renesme! NEVER do that again!" I heard Edward's voice scoldchime. _Renesme? Who?_ Suddenly there was some small life form on top of my back, and I flipped over, immediately on edge. The poor thing fell to the ground, but landed on her feet.

"Mother? What's wrong? Would you like for me to fetch a nice towel for you?" I sat up, looking down at her. Suddenly, vivid images flashed across my mind, her as a much smaller child, her and Edward and I walking along the sidewalk downtown, birthdays, bedtimes, movies, everything just flashing back.

"Renesme!" I shouted with glee. How could I forget?!

"It seems that Renesme has been playing mind games with you while Edward was out hunting. I TOLD you to bring her over to our house so you two could go have fun!" Alice chirped.

"What? But, Alice! You were just… where's Jasper? And Jacob?"

"I apologize, Aunt Alice. I simply wanted to know what would have happened in the event that Mother and Father didn't have the marriage as planned. Apparently, it's a rather good thing it ended the way it did. Goodness!" Renesme jumped off the table and scurried into the hallway, playing with her dress.

"Are you… KIDDING me?"

**SO, because I'm pretty sure nobody wants to read about a story that they already know the ending to, I'm doing this POST BREAKING DAWN!!!!! So yes, Renesme is here, Bella and Edward ARE married (and live by themselves in a cabin.) and all that jazz!**

**BUT—if you absolutely neeeeedd to know what WOULD have happened on the hunt for Jacob, post a comment letting me know!**

**Thanks, and I'll post the next chapter once I see that people are reading. **


End file.
